


Rey y Reina de Invernalia.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Politics, Political Alliances, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, reference to religion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: La dama de Invernalia finalmente está en casa, el norte es ahora más seguro bajo su vigilancia. Toda la lucha, todos los sacrificios, lo han perdido todo y nadie, por dar más. Cuando la mujer dragón pisa debajo de su techo, amenazando de llevarse a su manada y a sus seres queridos, Sansa se da cuenta de que debe tomar en serio esta advertencia, no debe mostrar ninguna debilidad que otros enemigos puedan aprovecharse. Jon no está contento, pero tienen un plan para seguir adelante.La reina decide que no tendrá otro matrimonio forzado, ella tendrá lo que siempre había deseado y no lo sabia hasta ahora.





	1. Un Tiempo de Lobos.

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa/Jon situado en un Futuro Alternativo.  
> Advertencia: mezcla de descripciones y sucesos perteneciente a la serie, y los libros; en referencias a los detalles físicos de los personajes, entre otras cosas...

 

* * *

 _Catelyn Tully de Stark_ hubiese estado muy orgullosa de sus hijos. Su primer hijo fue rey, y murió siendo uno junto a ella en la _Boda Roja_. Y Sansa, la primera de dos hijas, quién inculcó para ser una dama, poseyendo naturalmente todas las gracias tradicionalmente femeninas, colocando el peso de mujer gobernante, ahora años después cumplía su mandato.

Sansa ya era una dama a los tres, siempre tan cortés y ansiosa por complacer. Al igual que muchas niñas, ella estuvo cautivada por canciones e historias de romance y aventura, en particular las que representan príncipes guapos, hombres honorables, caballerosidad y amor.

Jon es observador, un rasgo que desarrolló a causa de ser un bastardo. Aunque no parecía recordar la niña que antes fue, notaba el cambio. Su cuerpo como su rostro era completamente el de una mujer, alto, agraciado y femenino. Los oscuros ojos del recién conocido Targaryen no perdían detalle de la mujer frente a él y estirando la mano, acarició el cuello, el hombro, y siguió bajando hasta la cintura de la dama. Su textura suave y con olor a nieve, pero cálida al tacto.

Él enterró la nariz en la coronilla, inhalando el olor. Su cabello era de un castaño rojizo, el rojo captaba la luz de las antorchas y brillaba como el cobre. Sus ojos tienen un profundo azul Tully, un azul tan claro qué parecía tornarse en un azul gélido. El dolor le había dado una mirada atormentada y vulnerable; en todo caso, solo la había hecho más bella.

Una doncella de suave hablar y olor dulce, tan roja como el otoño, con la puesta de sol en el pelo.

Los ojos conectaron a través del espejo dorado. Sansa era la imagen de su madre. Claro qué la belleza de la Stark no tenia límites. Había heredado su exterior de Tully pero aumentado un montón.

  _La Loba Roja de Winterfell._

Su posesión, suya. La muerte le llegaría silenciosa y rápida a cualquiera que osara a desafiarlo. Sólo un demente podía herir, maltratar, avergonzar y abusar de tal joya radiante. Incluso Brienne de Thart, la mujer que daría su vida por su reina, confiaba en Jon con Sansa, o al menos eso parecía, esa mujer era como un cofre, sellada.

Con él estaba segura. Su salud, su protección, su felicidad y placer eran ahora su responsabilidad. Y si Jon sabía algo, era como cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

El cuero de los gruesos dedos cubiertos de guante negro acarició la espalda fina cuando le ayudaron a atar los hilos del vestido en su espalda, uno tras otro, apretando el corsé. Ella lo miró trabajar detrás de ella a través del espejo. Él tiene la cara larga de los Stark. Su rostro se había endurecido, tenía una espesa barba y cicatrices alrededor de los ojos, verticales y rosáceas. El cabello castaño oscuro, lisos mechones le caen en la cara. Los ojos de Jon eran tan gris que casi parecen negros. El oscuro clima tempestuoso, la advertencia antes de una mala tormenta.

Sansa se sentía segura y completa en presencia de su hermano, antes medio hermano bastardo, sino su primo. Descubrir su linaje sanguíneo era la conmoción en los reinos, al no ser hijo legítimo de Eddard Stark, sino su sobrino, lo perdida todo cómo rey. Su gente no aceptaría un gobernante sureño, no después de todo lo que han visto.

Un Targaryen no era confiable.

Jon gruñó y se acercó a susurrarle al oído, el humo blanco de su aliento acariciando su oreja.

— No es realmente necesario, Sansa.- él tenía un profundo acento norteño, su voz ahora más varonil y algo dominante, más profunda, más salvaje.- No tienes que asistir y estar de acuerdo con cualquier proposición que Daenerys Targaryen te ofrezca.

La dama le regaló una sonrisa cálida desde el espejo, esa qué a sólo los que quería, daba. Sansa suspiró y continuó haciendo una trenza en su cabello con dedos expertos.

— Tomé mí decisión, el Norte lo necesita, nuestros aliados demandaron una unión a cambio de tregua, sea cual sea.- ella respondió.- Tarde o temprano iba a suceder nuevamente. Nadie se casará conmigo por amor, aprendí eso hace años.

Ella se zafó de su agarre, y le miró directamente a los ojos, él no apartó la mirada, y decidido levantando su mano, la colocó ahora en su mejilla, acariciando la piel suave y sonrosada. Sus ojos grises implorando, liberando las palabras que sus labios no dejarían salir. Un sentimiento de familiaridad les recorrió.

— Jamás me alejare del Norte. Luché por ti, Winterfell no nos fue regalada. La obtuvimos de vuelta, gracias a ti.- él murmuró, liberando más aliento blancuzco en el aire.- Este es mi hogar y luchare con mi vida por él, no importa cuántas veces.

— No podemos luchar. Este no es Ramsay Bolton.- Ella se negó, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. Los ojos se le tiñeron de algo parecido al miedo.- Arya y Bran están en Winterfell, es muy riesgoso irnos a la guerra otra vez, menos con Daenerys Targaryen y Cersei Lannister como amenaza, quien sabe quien más en nuestra contra. Necesitamos reforzarnos.

— Jamás permitiría que alguien toque un pelo de Arya o Bran, o tuyo. No importa las veces que muera…

— Sé que prometiste que nos iríamos lejos, solos nosotros dos, donde nadie pudiera reconocernos y fuésemos libres de vivir.- Sansa tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Ella inclinó la cabeza y rozó sus labios contra los suyos, mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello.- También me prometiste que me seguirías a la muerte si perdíamos. Pero ahora no somos solamente tú y yo.

— Sansa…- Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos, descendieron por su pecho, acariciándolo, y se posaron en la curva de su cintura.

— Te escogí Jon, fuiste mi rey.- la mujer respondió.- Me protegiste tomando un titulo que no querías, nos protegiste a todos y sacrificaste más.

— Lo hice porque quería.- la cortó con un gruñido, ella suspiro contra él.

— Y ahora es mi turno.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, en una batalla silenciosa, solamente sus respiraciones reinando.

Cuando era niño, Jon soñó que algún día guiaría a los hombres a la gloria, o incluso se convertiría en un conquistador. Ella lo sabía. En parte, le recordaba a su padre, en su aspecto solemne. Él desea ser visto como honorable y quiere demostrar que puede ser tan bueno y verdadero como Robb. Él no temía a la muerte, y tampoco quería morir como un bandido común. Moriría con una espada en su mano, luchando contra los asesinos y enemigos de la casa Stark.

Sansa sabia que él quería morir alguna vez como Stark, no como bastardo. Luchando, para que dijeran que Eddard Stark engendró cuatro hijos, no tres. Él no había nacido con esa belleza extraña de los Targaryen de cabello platino y ojos lila. Sin duda Jon era la imagen de la mujer que jamás conocieron. Cómo un legítimo Stark: valiente, testarudo y fuerte.

— Quiero escuchar que tiene para decir Jon.- aunque su voz fue un suave susurro, fue tan puesta y demandante qué los hizo estremecer.

Esa voz de reina. Él quiso maldecir lo cabezota que llegaba a ser su hermana - su prima -, Eso cambiaba, pero siempre enlazados.

— Mi padre era su hermano mayor, el primer hijo de Aerys Targaryen.- Él se alejó y se encarnó contra la única ventana junto al escritorio donde la había visto a ella empotrada por horas. Suspiró contra el cristal. Un copo de nieve bailaba en el aire. Luego otro. La canción de acero sobre acero despertó un hambre en Jon. Le recordaba a los días más cálidos y simples, cuando era un niño en Winterfell chocando espadas con Robb bajo la atenta mirada de los señores. - Es una mujer sabia, no puede herirme, somos los últimos Targaryen. Quiere ayuda, cual sea.

— ¿Qué te dijo? – Sansa se apretó las manos, y lo miró sobre el hombro. Tuvo que carraspear para repetirse a sí misma- Jon, ¿Qué te dijo cuando estuvieron a solas después de la revelación de tu nacimiento?

La espalda de Jon se tensó. Incluso pudo escuchar el crujido de su mandíbula como una explosión. La repentina furia de su acompañante se asemejo a la explosión de fuego Valyrio - peligroso, indetenible, arrasador -. La rabia que ella ya había presenciado en él corriendo por su sangre.

— Quiere casarse conmigo. - La habitación se volvió muchísimo más fría. Un lobo aulló en algún lugar del castillo, es tan fuerte y abarcador que ella cree que es el viento. Le hizo perder el aliento. No podía, simplemente, no podía suceder.

— No, no, eso no…

Sansa negó aunque sabía que él no podía verla, negó y negó, cómo llevaba haciendo los últimos días. Se negaba a perderlo, se negaba a ser nuevamente ella la arrebatada, se negaba a estar en el puesto de rota y usada. La habían introducido duramente en el juego, y se negaba a que no le dejasen participar con el resto de los jugadores.

— No puede suceder tampoco.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes?

— Viví con ella estos últimos meses, se cómo trabaja su mente.- dijo, aún de espaldas.- Jamás me he casado a diferencia de ella, y Daenerys perdió un bebé para descubrir que jamás volverá a tener herederos.

Sansa jadeo, volteando velozmente sobre sus talones. Quedó paralizada.

— La… La reina dragón es infértil.- ella susurró para sus oídos, sin creerlo.- La última Targaryen pura.

— Aye...- Jon inspiró profundamente. Fijó su mirada en la vieja grieta en la madera.- Yo tengo más poder sobre aquel trono y Daenerys lo sabe, también es lo suficiente inteligente para saber que estaría perdiéndolo todo si se casa conmigo siendo incapaz de tener herederos.

— Solamente un rey o reina regente puede continuar en caso de muerte, sino seria el fin de su reinado…- concluyó la mujer, conociendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— Aye, y no seré yo. No quiero ese maldito trono, por mí puede mandarse a fundir y dar al pueblo, lo que sea.- masculló él entre dientes.- Tiene que quitarme del camino. El dragón no sería solamente un dragón en mi sangre, soy un mestizo. La primera sangre de una casa inexistente.- Sansa le miró mientras hablaba, cómo su mirada dejaba de ser directa para perderse.

Jon creció creyendo ser un bastardo por la protección de lo que su origen podía conllevar, cruelmente desplazado. Siempre deseoso de satisfacer a quién creía su padre, quién realmente era su tío protegiéndole hasta la muerte. Con una imagen maternal quebrantada de parte de Catelyn, madre atenta de cinco hijos, siempre si podía mantener a Jon lejos lo hacía sin chistar.

 La mancha de "infidelidad" en su matrimonio.

El único error del honorable Ned.

Sansa y él nunca habían sido demasiado cercanos a diferencia de los otros hermanos mientras crecían, influencia de Catelyn. Se sentían culposos de ese hecho. Se querían, jamás pensaban con recelo del otro. Ambos habían sufrido luego de la separación familiar, y se habían lamido las heridas sangrantes cuando se reencontraron años después, como adultos, con los fantasmas de los niños en los ojos del otro.

Robb había muerto. El pequeño Rickon seguía perdido en alguna parte del mundo, temeroso de que su apellido podría costarle la vida. La traviesa Arya, siempre impaciente y juguetona, se había transformado en una perfecta mercenaria. El dulce y guapo Bran, el niño lleno de luz, amante de las historias de terror, de alma aventurera y hambrienta, ahora era un experto cambia-pieles, como todos los Stark. Y seguía perfeccionando sus poderes como Vidente. Brandon Stark, el Cuervo de Tres Ojos.

 

> Todos estan rotos, cada uno había vivido su propio infierno.

Sansa tuvo que vivir cada día de su vida durante años rodeada del enemigo, completamente sola, creyendo ser la única Stark sobreviviente. Un lobo entre leones. Prisionera y manipulada por una familia que había humillado y ayudado en asesinar a su familia. Y cuando creía ser libre, era usada como carta para otros jugadores, un juguete, un peón. Ahora, gobernaba su hogar, y cómo se había jurado cada noche desde su infancia, seria una sabia reina y todos la adoraban.

Sin darse cuenta de la identidad de su madre, Jon creció en Winterfell. A la edad de catorce años, se une a la Guardia de la Noche, ganándose el sobrenombre de Lord Snow, años después convirtiéndose en el Comandante de la Vigía. El camino no había sido menos duro con él, había perdido gente, amigos, compañeros y fuertes líderes. Tenía múltiples recuerdos de la muerte y el sufrimiento en la piel: en su mano quemada en su primera lucha con un muerto, los rasguños de las garras de un águila en su atractivo rostro, la leve cojera en una pierna por una flecha salvaje; las cicatrices de otra en su costado. En su pecho cubierto de cicatrices odiosamente feas pero inquietantemente bellas, marcaban cada vez que había sido traicionado. Y en sus ojos grises - antes casi vivarachos -, corrompidos por la realidad: de hambruna y dolor, de sed de sangre y venganza. Del desahogo y la soledad.

 Y ella besó cada herida.

Lloró contra su pecho hasta que sus ojos enrojecieron e hincharon y la nariz se le puso roja, lloró hasta que no pudo soltar más lágrimas, incluso cuando él no las quería, y miró el sol salir en la Guardia, en la alcoba y en la cama de Jon - sobre él -, sus pieles haciendo contacto de pies a cabeza, tan entrelazados que era imposible saber donde empezaba uno del otro. Con la cabeza castaño rojiza contra su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su - muy - vivo corazón, sintiendo la mano desnuda y masculina acariciándole el cabello, la oreja o la mejilla. Y el calor de Fantasma para aliviarlos.

— No estás solo.- susurró ella con suavidad.

Jon nunca perteneció. Winterfell no era suyo. Era el lugar donde creció, pero no el suyo. No como Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, o Rickon. Él arriesgó su vida por segunda vez, su segunda oportunidad, para recuperar el hogar de Sansa. Él era quien era; Jon Snow, bastardo y rompe juramentos, sin madre, sin amigos y maldito. Durante el resto de su vida, por largo que sea, estaría condenado a ser un extraño, el hombre silencioso parado en las sombras que no se atreve a decir su verdadero nombre.

— Jon…- Ella lo llamó, atrayéndolo por el brazo para verle la cara.

Él se dejó, ella decía que saltara y él lo hacía. Si Sansa le pedía que se alejara y jamás volviera a verla, él lo haría. Pronto había descubierto que cabezota como eran, chocando y gritando en la cara del otro, discutiendo en público o intimidad, haría todo por ella, lo supo desde que la tuvo en el Muro.

Jon Stark era un lobo solitario, y todos sabían qué un lobo solitario no sobrevive.

Y él no quería a Jon Targaryen, aunque era otro bastardo, sólo conocía cuentos sobre su sangre, y nunca imaginó que él fuese parte de ellos.

— Tu padre es Eddard Stark -dice la pelirroja con severidad- Es cierto, no en sangre. Pero en todas las cosas que importan… Eres mi familia.

— Esto cambia todo, Sansa.- murmura él apretando los puños, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza- En la memoria de Eddard y Catelyn Stark, los señores de Winterfell, Robb, Arya, Bran y Rickon. Ned Stark estaba cumpliendo una promesa. No hay lugar para mí, en ninguna parte.

— No, Jon -dice ella, cogiendo y poniéndose su enorme y felpudo protector de frío sobre los hombros.

No lo presiona. Luego de las batallas ganadas y los horrores que le atormentaban, él no se cree digno de la protección, tanta honradez y admiración de Ned Stark, de los Salvajes que decidieron permanecer a su lado y morir en el mismo también. Con la barbilla en alto Sansa se le planta y Jon no tiene mas remedio que mirarla.

— La tía Lyanna fue el orgullo y esperanzas de Winterfell. Naciste del amor entre dos amantes prohibidos, eres mitad lobo y mitad dragón. Ella es tú madre y puedo asegurar que ella te querría dónde ella creció, tú hogar junto su familia.

Sansa toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos. Por unos minutos permanecen así, sintiéndose, mirándose, respirando el perfume del otro, recordando hazañas y monerías de cuando eran pequeños, cuando solamente eran ellos y Robb, jugando y riendo. Ambos permitiéndose la presencia de su compañero de camada, tomando calor del otro como los lobos.

 Debían terminar ese suspenso tarde o temprano, mejor temprano.

 


	2. La Promesa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los gobernantes se reúnen.  
> La discusión conduce a la opción que podría salvar la manada.

 

* * *

  _No podía soportar ver el sufrimiento en sus seres queridos..._

Luego del despegue de los dragones, con la reina montada en el más grande, Daenerys partió acompañando a sus hijos en su búsqueda de comida fuera de la tierra congelada, dándoles espacio para pensar. Los dos jóvenes necesitaron un segundo para salir del asombro.

La voz de Jon hizo eco en la vacía recamara en penumbras. 

— Lo mismo viene para todos nosotros. Solo hay una guerra que importa, la Gran Guerra, y está aquí.

— Lannister, Targaryen, Baratheon, Stark, Tyrell. Todos son radios en una rueda, este está en la parte superior y luego, este otro está en la parte superior y sigue girando, aplastando a los que están en el suelo.- Daenerys dijo, resaltando de rareza e incomodidad en la sala de reuniones.- Jon es de la sangre de Rhaegar Targaryen, y no permitiré que mi sangre se case con cualquier doncella.

— Los Karstark y los Stark han sido de la misma clase por generaciones.- instruyó la pelirroja de ojos gélidos, recta y calculadora, su vino intocable frente a ella.- Hay diversas doncellas en el norte que juraron lealtad a nuestra casa por generaciones. Alys Karstark es la dama de su casa ahora, tiene nuestra edad y es viuda. Ella y Jon se reencontraron en el Muro hace un par de años…

— No.- cortó la mujer extranjera, tamborileando los dedos contra la mesa, con los labios fruncidos, impaciente.- Solamente una casa capital puede resguardar el territorio entero, eso es lo que funcionara.

— No creo que mi hermana sea una buena esposa, jamás lo ha sido de hecho. Tiene gusto por matar esposos y pretendientes, o en matar a todo el mundo.- habló por primera vez Tyrion, se frotó el extremo crudo de su nariz antes de beber un sorbito del rojo vino.

— No es momento para bromas, Lord Tyrion.- La mujer platinada respondió al comentario.

— No te preocupes, mi reina. No te vamos a casar.- El enano respondió sardónico.

— Gendry Waters, sobreviviente de la casa Baratheon, y único heredero. Aliado de la casa Stark. Será promulgado legítimo de su apellido en el norte bajo la corte de Sansa Stark.- reveló Jon, aún tenso, cruzado de brazos, con la cadera contra la mesa junto a su reina Stark.- Él ha pedido la mano de mi herma… Prima Arya, y contraerán matrimonio, si sobrevivimos la guerra.

— Sobreviviremos. Con fuego y sangre.- respondió velozmente la Targaryen, confiada. El pelinegro masculló una maldición por lo bajo. Tyrion puso los ojos en blanco y bebió un largo trago.

— No hay demasiadas opciones del otro lado.- carraspeó Sansa, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, sintiéndose furiosa de la seguridad falsa que la otra mujer tenía.

— Lady Sansa, he estado pensado una proposición. Tú y Tyrion estuvieron casados hace años en Kings Landing, existen documentos en la Citadela que pueden respaldarlo.- Los ojos de la mujer platinada que se llamaba a si mismo reina se fijaron en la joven mujer, haciéndola agravar en su lugar. Sansa respiro hondo, y comenzó a negar lentamente, con cortesía, Daenerys insistió.- Puede pedirse un envío desde Antigua y rehacer el compro…

— No.- Hubo una agudeza en el tono de Jon. Él comenzó a flexionar su mano, abriendo y cerrando los dedos. Los ojos del enano no perdieron detalle de con cuanta frecuencia el hombre hacia eso con la mano de esgrima.- No sucederá.

La mujer de cabellos platinos miró a su sobrino con las cejas casi alcanzando la línea del pelo. Jon apretó la mandíbula y el cuero entre los dedos. Tema zanjado, Dany intercambio miradas con el hombrecito a su lado, que para su no tan sorpresa, la esquivó. Llevaba haciéndole lo mismo desde un tiempo en adelante.

Tyrion solamente bebió y bebió hasta que la última gota aclaró el vaso.

— Soy un Stark ... Siempre seré un Stark.- La dama respondió con un gruñido que lo hizo entremecer.

 _Tanto fuego_ , pensó.

Él ha sido menospreciado en toda su vida. Ridiculizado, intimidado, y avergonzado. Esto lo ha hecho empático con la gente de una manera que la mayoría no puede entender. También le da un tipo de orgullo herido que no le permitiría obtener placer de alguien que no puede convencerlo de que también lo quiere. Él sabe lo que siente ser indeseable, no quiere saber nada de eso.

— Nuestro matrimonio nunca fue consumado.- dijo el medio hombre de cabellos negros y dorados. 

La voz de su hermano hizo eco en su cerebro. "No elegimos a quién amamos." Dijo el hombre que se enamoró de su gemelo.

Ellos no podían saberlo todavía, justo como los niñitos se trataban a las espaldas de su padre. El rey no consciente de las miradas prolongadas y las caricias de más. Que los celos y las peleas eran mas de rivalidad de camaradería, y no vio el ardor lento y el deseo muy alto de sus gemelos, pero Tyrion siempre veía, y sabía.

Jon Snow no era el mismo niño que había visto por última vez en el Muro a sus trece años. Menos conocía al sujeto frente a sus ojos pero el hombre que creció, era un hombre de fuerza y poder. Alguien valiente, gentil y fuerte.

Y Sansa, la dulce Sansa que había vivido en el castillo de su familia, la indefensa niña de trece años con la que compartió cama durante muchas lunas, ajena a los deseos carnales de un hombre crecido, menos uno adicto a la carne como el medio Lannister. Pero ella ya no era una niña ingenua. Cersei y Littlefinger le habían enseñado cómo evolucionar y cómo obtener lo que quería. Ella es una chica inteligente. Ya era hora de que usara esas habilidades.

Sansa Stark no quiere un león o una rosa, ya no. No halcón o ciervo. Había una sola familia en la que podía confiar para no usarla, lastimarla o traicionarla. Él no pudo salvarla. El golpe es duro, y el dolor es demasiado pesado en su pecho. Se da cuenta con la nitidez de la tristeza de que ella nunca más sería capaz de amar o confiar en un extraño. Solo existía una familia que la chica permitiría tocarla de alguna manera. Ellos fueron los últimos lobos. Ellos pertenecían juntos.

— Joven y una reina.- dijo.- Un rey debe tener un heredero. Por ley, Sansa es la siguiente en la línea de sucesión después de su hermano mayor, por lo que Winterfell y el norte pasarían a ella.- Su boca se tensó.- Para ella y su señor esposo...- Tyrion Lannister tomó aire, y abrió la boca para soltar la propuesta inteligente que nadie se atrevía a pensar.

Mientras más pronto terminase, más tiempo tendría de correr a sus alcobas, beberse el vino que lo haría dormir toda la noche como un bebé y descansar ajeno a la situación que explotase en el mismo techo.

Los dragones comenzaron a ser pequeños punteros en el cielo mientras transcurrían los minutos...

— Tiene que ser un juego.- Jon gruñó internándose nuevamente en la recámara del rey, con la capa ondeándole en los talones.

Bran y Arya habían sido los silenciosos observadores, ambos sentados en el estrado de los reyes, impasibles. Vestidos con camisas, pantalones gruesos y felpudos del color del norte.

La pequeña Stark frunció ligeramente el ceño, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, sus ojos grises en su persona favorita en el mundo. De todas las reacciones que conocía de Jon, esa era la que menos sabia tratar, jamás la había visto antes, no a ese nivel. Ella sabia como manejar su enojo, no el de otros, para eso había sido entrenada y era buena en su trabajo. El hermano se cruzo de brazos a su lado, cuando Sansa ingresó casi igual de afectada que el muchacho. Sus ojos azules viendo más allá de las rendijas emocionales.

— ¿Tiene qué serlo? – La pelirroja cerró la puerta de un portazo, encerrándolos a todos dentro de la recamara. Los tres lobos dispersados en la sala alzaron los ojos, dorados, amarillos y rojos, midiendo la reacción de la mujer alfa.- ¿Eso quisieras? ¿Qué fuese una broma? - Volvió a cuchillar Sansa, sin retroceder.

Jon quién se encontraba de espaldas, con la respiración agitada como toro se voltea bruscamente, su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido y sus ojos que vestían una mirada de acero.

— ¡Maldición! Sé lo que se avecina, conozco los sacrificios que deben hacerse. Estamos en la esquina de una batalla.- Él se quita los guantes de negros con los dientes y los arroja sobre una mesa a la izquierda, sin ver. Coloca fuertemente sus puños contra la madera fría y deja caer la cabeza.- Este sacrificio es demasiado. No puede pedir que te cases, no puede obligarte como los demás, no puedes comprometerte una quinta vez luego del sufrimiento de las anteriores.

Bran aparta la mirada levemente cuando Summer se sienta a su lado, palpando la cabeza y las orejas del lobo, pensativo. Arya en cambio se inclina, intrigada cómo Sansa se acercaba a su presa, con pasos lentos y cautelosos. Ella parecía caer en cuenta, ella entendía la lógica igual que Jon, todo se trataba de política, negocios y más negocios.

— Es lo que necesitábamos, prefiero esto a qué nos separemos nuevamente, Jon. No puedo dejarte ir, o tenerte aquí cómo el fantasma de mis padres y hermanos.- La pelirroja salta frente al hombre, y toma la mano del joven hombre con sorprendente dulzura.

— Sansa…

— Jon, escúchame.- Ella imploró.- Este mundo ya no es un lugar seguro para nosotros. Nuestra familia ha resistido la traición, la guerra y la rebelión, y somos lo único que queda de ella. No dejaré que nuestra casa desaparezca. Los Stark han dejado de confiar en otras familias.- Sansa dio un paso adelante, acortando la distancia entre ellos.- Los matrimonios con extraños debilitan a las familias, piensa en Robb. Incluso los Lannister y las demás casas cayeron en desgracia. Hay una razón por la que los Targaryen mantienen pura la línea de sangre.- Ella parpadeó, insegura, de las palabras que salían de su boca después de haberle dado vueltas en su mente. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. La expresión de Jon se suavizó, pero no podía leerla. Ahora que lo había dicho el miedo se hinchó pesado en su pecho.- Los lobos no deberían acostarse con bestias menores. Solo los Stark son dignos de Winterfell, el resto ha sido destruido en su interior. Sabemos nuestro lema, el norte debería ser gobernado por nosotros y nadie más.

Él cierra los ojos fuertemente, maldiciendo, solo de imaginarla como el fantasma de Robb... Ensangrentada, destruida, vista como objeto de burla. Le hacía hervir la sangre. Ninguno parecía apreciar mas allá de la belleza exterior, lo más hermoso es la fuerza, su piel transformada de porcelana, en marfil, en acero.

— Padre habrá pensado en esto.- susurró Bran, asintiendo para sí mismo. Seguro de sus palabras.- Él estaría complacido que su primera hija se case con alguien digno, y crío a Jon como hijo propio.

— Lo recuerdo.- Arya se dejo levanto de la mesa estirando su camisa de entrenamiento, silbando a Nymeria se detuvo en el umbral para adentrarse en el castillo y dijo.- Padre lo prometió aquel día, ¿no, Sansa? A mi tatambién me prometió algo. Y obtuvimos lo que dijo, incluso cuando no lo sabíamos, o queríamos, en ese entonces claro es.- dijo en su experiencia personal, una sonrisilla brillando en su rostro cuando partió, dejándoles finalizar la discusión por sus cuentas.

La pelirroja jadeó.

Arya recordaba.

— Antes dije que velaría por ti, batalle por ti y jure matar, por ti. Luego te prometí que no dejaría a nadie tocarte.- Jon cubrió la mano temblorosa de Sansa con la suya, jurando por lo bajo.- Cruzaré un infierno y devuelta sí lo pidieses, Sansa. Si te deshonro, o te hago infeliz…

— Silencio, no digas eso. No permitiré que te refieras de esa forma.

El fantasma de Catelyn no diría su nombre con la misma satisfacción.

Catelyn nunca miraría a Jon.

Catelyn jamás tocaría a Jon o se dirigiría a él.

 

 

 

 

> Sansa sí.

_Lo miraría a los ojos y sufriría su dolor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos. Deje uno cuando haya terminado.


	3. Sueño de Primavera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pero la manada sobrevive".

Salvarían a su familia.

La nieve caía sobre el Winterfell. Fuera, los copos cayeron tan suaves y silenciosos como la memoria. La nieve descendía y descendía, todo en un silencio fantasmal, y yacía espesa e ininterrumpida en el suelo. Era un lugar de blancos y negros y grises, el cielo oscuro arriba.

—           ¿Quién presenta a esta mujer? – preguntó Ser Davos con el pecho salido y las manos detrás en la espalda. El hombre barbudo parecía amable e indefenso, la imagen de un hombre mayor como su padre para la ceremonia.

Ser Davos había sido insistente con los preparativos desde su llegada inoportuna una madrugada, con un _pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos azules_ siguiéndole de cerca.

Los guardias se habían lanzado sobre el hombrecillo, haciéndole cantar una melodía. Él parecía conocerlos realmente bien, pronto habían descubierto por qué. La mujer de confianza, la sacerdotisa roja hizo los honores de representarlo y salvarle la vida.

Ahora, el  _pequeño cachorro Rickon volvía a su manada._

—           Yo, Brandon Stark de la Casa Stark, príncipe de Winterfell.- Su voz caló los oídos de los presentes. Los ojos se colocaron en el muchacho lisiado sentado en el árbol de los Dioses. - Presento a Sansa Stark de la casa Stark, Hija del Norte, sangre de los Primeros Hombres y los Reyes del Invierno, el Lobo Rojo, Reina de Winterfell, Riverlands y El Valle, protectora del reino. Una mujer verdadera y noble viene a rogar la bendición de los dioses para casarse.

Los lobos aullaron alrededor del bosque de los dioses, cerca del árbol de las promesas. Los arboles que tienen caras talladas de siglos atrás, con ojos que miraba fijamente y juzgan con rostros graves y melancólicos, de raíces, tronco y ramas blancas, con hojas rojas. Bran se irguió ligeramente con el sonido, miró a cada una de las personas con sus ojos que lo saben todo, sus ojos místicos, y levantó la barbilla.

—           ¿Quién viene a reclamar a esta mujer? – insistió el hombre, como seguía el juramento.

—           Yo, Jon de las Casas Targaryen y Stark, heredero legítimo del Trono de Hierro, Caballero y Lord Comandante de la Guardia Nocturna, hijo del Norte y de la sangre de los Primeros Hombres y los Reyes del Invierno. El lobo blanco. Guardián del Norte y el Pueblo Libre. Príncipe del Sur, el Renacido, Protector de la Realeza, el Príncipe Prometido, Señor de Winterfell.- La voz de Jon hizo eco en medio de la nieve y la noche.- Reclamo a esta mujer como mi esposa.

Los testigos aguardaron y escucharon atentamente la ceremonia, las antorchas creando sombras en la nieve. La pelirroja finalmente levantó la mirada cuando la pregunta fue hecha automáticamente del prometido. Sansa miró el árbol llorando por ellos.

—           ¿Sansa Stark aceptas a este hombre, Jon de la Casa Targaryen y Stark, como esposo?

—         Tomó a este hombre.- juró. A su lado escuchó a Jon expulsar aire, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que esto estaba sucediendo.

Podía sentir la nieve en sus pestañas, saborearla en sus labios. Fue el sabor de Winterfell. El sabor de la inocencia. El sabor de los sueños.

Jon corpulento y majestuoso estiró sus manos para desabrochar la capa sobre sus hombros, revelando el diseño en la armadura negra, el lobo bordado en el pecho, el emblema de su Casa de nacimiento. Un felpudo lobo de perfil, mostrando salvajemente los dientes, dos enormes gemas rubíes y sangrientas flameaban sus ojos, cómo Fantasma, su lobo personal de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos como el árbol de los Dioses, enormemente sentado enfrente de ambos, presenciando delante de todos.

Sansa cortésmente le da la espalda permitiendo la transferencia, y su vestido blanco como la nieve crea onda a sus pies.  La esplendida capa roja llevaba grabada un enorme e intimidante dragón de tres cabezas erguido para la batalla, piedras blancos consistían sus enormes garras, rojo y negro sus escapas. Los dedos del hombre, desnudos y fríos le rozan el cuello, los dedos callosos en la piel delicada eran cosquillosos cuando abrocha las dos puntas en su pecho, sujetándola gentilmente por los delgados hombros, la hace voltear.

—      Mírense y pronuncien las palabras.- dictó Ser Davos, con el fuego iluminándole el viejo rostro. Jon giró confundido al hombre cuando su mano ahora estaba siendo apretujada entre los de su prometida sonriendo casi burlesca, pero asintió, tranquilizándolo.

Era muy poco ortodoxo hablar las palabras de otra fe frente a un árbol corazón. Pero Sansa había rendido honor a los Siete desde que era pequeña, a diferencia de él, ahora su devoción estaba en los Antiguos Dioses y los de su madre y la vieja Septa Mordane. Sus ojos se encontraron, y la tira se amarró alrededor de sus manos enlazadas bajo la luz de la luna y las hogueras alrededor, con las sombras y fantasmas fijos en ellos, Jon no pudo evitar sentir que había un encanto esa noche.

\- Padre… Herrero… Guerrero… Madre…- La pelirroja se concentró en la tormenta en los ojos de su prometido, tratando de recordar las palabras que le habían sido enseñadas con emoción y dicha en su niñez.- Doncella… La Anciana… El Extraño.- Las palabras parecían resbalar de su lengua ahora. Jon la imitó, tratando de mantenerse al ritmo de ella, miraba con avidez su boca.

-Yo soy de ella...

-Yo soy de él...

-Y ella es mía...

-Y él es mío…

Entonces sus voces unidas finalizaron, sellando las palabras para cada dios existente.

\- Desde este día, hasta el final de mis días.

Alrededor se rompió en aplausos de triunfo y estruendosos alaridos, parecido a un cántico desafinado. Ser Davor presionó los hombros de los jóvenes, alentándolos a honrar la fe del rey y rezar por las bendiciones de los viejos dioses. Algo que usualmente no se hacía, con la guerra aproximándose, tener cualquier ayuda era lo mejor.

Jon dejo su espada valyria para poder arrodillarse. Los copos de nieve a la deriva rozaron su rostro tan ligero como los besos se derritieron en sus mejillas. La nieve humedeciéndole las rodillas cuando cerró los ojos, dando una oración silenciosa.

Ella recogió un puñado de nieve y se lo apretó entre los dedos. Pesado y mojado. La reina oró con un dulce sueño, de perros ladrando, mujeres chismorreando junto al pozo, espadas que suenan en el patio. Y luego una fiesta, con música y baile. Después del silencio sepulcral que conocía por años, anhelaba gritos y risas.

 _Haz de este matrimonio una verdadera unión._ Sansa recordó, echando un vistazo a su nuevo marido, tiempo atrás se prometió que le daría niños a su esposo, muchos de ellos. Él apretó la mano de su prometida, sorprendiéndola. _Ayúdame a honrarla._ La pelirroja suspiro. _Haz la piedra de nuestro amor tan grande como nuestro reino._ _Déjanos estar contentos._ Ambos se unieron en pensamiento. _Haznos fuertes para la lucha contra nuestros enemigos, contra la muerte, contra los usurpadores y asesinos alrededor._ Jon los hizo levantarse. – _Permítenos terminar nuestra misión. Protégenos al revelar nuestro verdadero plan. Permítenos ver los amaneceres después de la guerra, permite la manada sobrevivir._

Con un gruñido, Jon agarro su rostro y la besó con energías renovadas. Ella correspondió, todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó tan fuerte que apenas podían respirar.

Jon y Sansa Stark.

 

 

 

 

> **El Rey y la Reina.**

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a GRRM.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!  
> 


End file.
